This invention relates to an open circuit hydraulic system that has automatic remote pressure compensation. Many mobile hydraulic vehicles require an elevated pressure to operate circuits such as brakes, differential lock, and other such operational circuits. In some applications the elevated supply pressure is delivered by an individual pump. In yet alternative applications the elevated supply pressure is delivered by triggering an on/off solenoid in a remote pressure compensation circuit using an open circuit piston pump. These systems must overcome a remote pressure compensation function or supply a dedicated pump circuit using complex systems. To eliminate the complexity and/or cost of the individual pump and solenoid options, an automatic function is desired.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a means to supply an elevated pressure to an operational circuit that improves upon the state of the art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce the complexity of overcoming a remote compensation pressure function or supplying a dedicated pump circuit.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for a solenoid operative valve or an additional pump to achieve a remote pressure compensation function.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to use a two-position three-way logic valve to overcome the remote pressure compensation function in an open circuit piston pump.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a pump system that provides remote pressure compensation in addition to standard load sense functionality.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pump that automatically switches between the functionality of remote pressure compensation and load sense with a new circuit.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.